wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
47pik
47pik is a regular of the Wii Hardware board. He also goes by the names "Pik" or "47". He has seen a change in opinion, going from fanboy to a fair and neutral poster since his joining of GameFAQs. The name 47pik comes from a creative writing assignment he was assigned to do in school. 47pik wrote a newspaper article about "Cruelty to Pikmin", and had to create a name for the planet on which Pikmin reside. This planet was called 47pik, and the name has been used ever since. GameFAQs history 47pik has lurked on GameFAQs on numerous boards over the years, and has a unique history on each board. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 47pik created his account to post on this board. A huge Zelda fan, he had enjoyed reading the topics and posts of others, and finally decided to join the community. The very first post he made was in the form of a new topic, called "TP = Teh Pwnage?". While the topic only reached 10 posts, several prominent members of the board commented on the topic, one of them calling it "Simple, yet genius". While 47pik was a regular on The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (TP) boards, he never really was a well known, or positively contributing poster, as most of the time, when he would post in a topic, it would shortly thereafter die. However, he did make a few important discoveries on the boards. In V195 of Nintendo Power there was an article showing screens and a summary of the TP demo, one of which was a close up of the first miniboss in the game, the baboon with a boomerang. 47pik was the first person to post that the "hat" looked like a creature from the Twilight Realm. This was later confirmed to him in a video showing the demo, as the creature exploded after being knocked off the baboon's head. 47pik was also the first to post this information. Several times as well, 47pik also picked up little tidbits from the TP developers interviews in Nintendo Power and was the first to post them. Several times, his findings were then put on large fansites by people who read his topics. Super Smash Bros. Brawl At the same time as he frequented The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess boards, 47pik also posted on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl - then called Super Smash Bros. Revolution - boards. These boards compared to his most frequented board, the TP boards, were "utopian by comparison", an ironic statement because after E3 2006, they became just as bad as the TP boards were, and by the release of the game were infamous as the worst board on GameFAQS. 47pik was a supporter of Ike (from Fire Emblem), Lucario (from Pokemon), Krystal (from Star Fox), Tom Nook (from Animal Crossing), and Red (from Pokemon). While he lurked there from early 2006, until the game's release in March 2008, he was never as well known as many others, because when the board was small, he was a GameFAQs newbie, and when the board was large, one had to do something really stupid, or really smart to get noticed. Wii Hardware 47pik's current home board is Wii Hardware, where he is known very well as a top poster. However this was not always the case. 47pik originally came to the Wii Hardware boards when they were known as the Revolution Hardware boards. At the time of his arrival onto these boards, he was a rather large fanboy, and made some silly comments. His first major contribution was that of a fanboy, he created the Nintendo Fanboy Army, later changed to the United Nintendo Loyalists Militia (UNLM), an organization of posters from the Wii Hardware board dedicated to swarming troll topics and "owning them hard". At it's peak, the UNLM had over 200 members, each put into separate parts of the army. The most famous parts are the "1st Infantry", and the "Secret-ops". However the army was disbanded when his computer crashed, and 47pik lost all of his army documents, and without any structure, the army fell apart. However, many of the former members still have fond memories of "Troll-Training" drills, and the never-executed plan to invade the PS3 board with the joint forces of a similar army on the 360 board (based off the UNLM). 47pik still has contact with some of the former high-ranking members of the UNLM. As time went on, 47pik became less and less of a fanboy, by being exposed to others opinions, and gaining experience from posting on GameFAQs. At current time, he still posts on the Wii Hardware board, but not on any of the others. YouTube 47pik is also a rookie AMV (Anime Music Video) creator, and has at present made three videos. They are considered very good compared to most AMVs that are created, but he has a way to go before getting his videos to be just as good as the best ones. By his current standards, his Memories in the End AMV is generic and boring, however 47pik keeps it up because he wants to chronicle his work and its improvement. His second AMV, Kira the Hero is his most famous one, approaching 30 000 views. His next Bleach AMV, Stayin' Alive in Soul Society was an video effect experiment, and took over 60 hours to make. The most recent video form 47pik is not an AMV, but rather a VGMV (Video Game Music Video) on the Ace Attorney series, called Phoenix Rock. 47pik has stated it is his best work to date. 47pik will not pass up a chance to "shamelessly plug" his videos, and whenever the subject of one of the anime he has done an AMV on arises on GameFAQs, he posts the corresponding AMV. Other Projects 47pik is currently designing a video game based on the Wii Hardware message board entitled "Wii Hardware: The RPG". It is expected to have 10 hours of gameplay, and be finished by July 2008. Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Users